A house of secrets
by musicmixinggirl101
Summary: Rikki has to live with the Russo's for a year. What happens when a mermaid moves in with three wizards? Find out soon, This takes place right after Treasure Hunt in H2O just add water and right after Alex Does Good in Wizards of Waverly Place
1. Leaving?

sorry if Rikki is a bit oc but this is my story i did not steal it im going to be writing it here insted of at my other used because this will be edited and betaed along with all of my other storys

* * *

Adjusting

(The News)

No ones POV:

Rikki Chadwick was sitting in math class, trying to tune out Mr. Turner who was droning on and on and on about the slopes on a graph. When Mr. Turner turned to rikki and asked

"Miss. Chadwick, give us a point on the graph with the slope 3/1."

"no thanks" Rikki said causing the whole class to burst out laughing. Just then the phone rings and Mr. Turner turns to Rikki and says:

"The principal wants to see you in his office" Causing a people so talk in hushed tones about what they think she did.

"what Ev's" Rikki said not really caring

* * *

(No ones POV:)

"Principal Lincon, Ms. Chadwick is here to see you" said Ms. Leva, the school Secretary.

"Alright bring her in" He said just wanting to get this over with

"hey Greg" Rikki greeted

"hello ms. Chadwick" the principal greeted ignoring the fact that she called him by his first name "please sit".

"OK." Rikki said a little weird-ed out

"look Rikki I'm gonna need a favor from you that will do the school administrator and the whole district alot of good." he started

"urgggg, what" she complained aggressively

"we would like you to go to new york for a student exchange program that we are starting." he started

"for how long?"

"a year." he almost whispered knowing that she hates moving since she already does it enough.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Rikki screeched "you can't do that. my life, my friends, my boyfriend and Mako island are all here you cant just take me away from all of that and ship me to new Looser"

"it's new york"

"i know what i said and what i said is true. I'll be the new looser again. I'll be the freaky weird chick!" she yelled but with the last statement she chuckled remembering that Zane called her that about a year ago when trying to get her to go out with him.

"i under stand that but ..... wait what about Mako" Rikki's eyes widened when she realized she had said Mako Island

"it's like the only place i have to be alone" she said '_wow i truly am the queen of lies_' Rikki thought

"OK well anyway we really think that this would be a great opportunity for you to venture out and go to new places"

"I've been to enough places and im ventured enough but i love it here and i hate opportunity's "

"well i and the school administration thought it would be good for you so we tried to call your mother-''

"my mum left right after i was born" Rikki interrupted almost groweling

"OK well i am truly sorry about that but we called your father and explained that it was full scholarship so I'm sorry that you don't want to go but you are going to New York."

Rikki's POV:

I wanted to kill him but decided that i didn't want to go to juvenile, so i just screamed

"i hate you" at the top of my lungs and ran out of the principals office, once i got into the classroom still red and fuming with anger. I looked at Zane's paper, a pop quiz on slopes which is so stupid considering i learned about them in like 7th grade (a/n im in seventh grade and we are learning about them) i couldn't take the anger anymore so without thinking, i just yelled out:

"I'm not going, i grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom, noticing that i had nowhere to go i just sat in a scrunched up ball with my head buried in my knees.

* * *

(Emma's POV:)

Rikki just yelled out that she's not going. where isn't she going? does she not want to go to biology? well whatever's going on im still worried. I give Mr. Turner a pleading look and Mr. Turner gives us an approving look to go see whats wrong with Rikki. So Zane, Ash, Lewis, Cleo and I all stand up and walk into the hall.

I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw Rikki sitting there with her head on her knees and she sounded like she was, Crying? I'm beyond worried now because Rikki _**NEVER **_cry's.

* * *

(Rikki's POV:)

I look up to see Zane, Emma, Ash, Lewis and Cleo staring at me 

_'great just great they all saw me cry'_ i thought

"Hi" i managed to squeak out they all look at me simultaneously before Zane asks

"Where aren't you going?"

"America" i shyly whisper

"what" they all yell

"some stupid higher than us school directors want me to go to New York City"

"really?" Cleo asks

"yeah, and that's not the worst part, they want me to go for a year."

"what" Zane asks sadly and all i can do is nod. Just then we all spot Mr. Lincon coming down the hall with a couple of papers, ugg i hate him.

"hi kids" he said

"hi Mr. Lincon" we all say

"OK, so bye now, i expect Ms. Chadwick has told you all the news"

"yeah" i say quietly as Zane helps me off the ground

"OK well i and all of your teachers agreed that they wont need to give out homework for the last three weeks of school and as even i know you don't learn anything in the last three weeks. so as long as you study for finals you don't have to come to school.

"cool, sweet, awesome, net-o, fine, Thank you" we all said (BTW Emma said the last one)

* * *

Zane, Ash and Lewis went on Zane's Zodiac(a type of motorboat), while Emma, Cleo and I swam to Mako island (since we're mermaids). Once we swam right through to the moon pool and the guys slid down the rocks, which we all helped smooth out so they're as smooth as a slide. Em, Cleo, Ash and Lewis tried to encourage me how great New York would be while Zane and I were complaining how we didn't want me to go. Which lead to Emma yelling at Zane saying he wasn't helping and i yelled at her telling to not yell at Zane. we all calmed down abit and apologized, even though two of us still didnt want me to go. I swam to shore and walked back home to take my defeat and start packing since i was leaving in 3 weeks when my last final was over.


	2. Rikki's Here

thoughts are in _italics_

i dont own yada yada yada

im just saying that here cuz we all know that i dont.

Hey im sorry its short and im also sorry i took forever

* * *

Dinner was about to be served in the Russo house. Justin, the oldest of the three Russo teens who is now 19, was helping his mother, Theresa set the table, max the youngest Russo at the age of 13, was sitting on the couch with his dad, Jerry fighting over what to watch on T.V. Meanwhile Alex the middle child at the age of 15 is texting her boyfriend, Dean.

"Alex, Jerry, Max, Dinner is ready" Yell Justin and Theresa

Everyone entered the room at a normal pace, maybe a little faster for dinner except for Alex who walked in slowly still texting Dean.

"ALEX STOP TEXTING DEAN AND EAT DINNER!" Yelled Jerry Russo

"ok gawd no need to have a cow." she said texting dean telling him she had to go and she would text him tomorrow as she sat down at the table and put her phone in her back pocket

(Midway through dinner)

"ok Alex, Justin, Max, me and your father have something to tell you."

"That Australlian exchange student is going to be here tomorrow!" Jerry said trying to sound exited

"Is it a girl or a boy?" the teenage wizards all asked at the same time then turned and looked at eachother weirdly for doing that

"Well im not sure, but i think its a boy."

"why?" alex asked

"Because,his name is Rikki."

"So, My name is Alex and im a girl."

"That is true but that's your nick-name, where as Rikki's is His biological name."

"great, but i still think that there should be another girl in this house."

* * *

(Next morning in the sub station)

**Justin's POV**

"Yo justin, Blondie at nine o'clock" Max said referring to the beautiful blond girl with shoulder length curly hair

"Max, that would be an insult to any girl and that's 11 oclock nine oclock would be a' the window"

"Oh, well shes pretty."

"Shes too old for you champ."

*"Blondie" walks up to them*

"one of you know where Mr. Russo is?"

"Im Mr. Russo" max said

"wheres your three children?" she said sarcastically

"Ohhhhh, you mean my dad, hes upstairs, ill go get him." Max said

we're just sitting here awkwardly

"Um maybe im not in the right place after all" The mystery girl said

"Why?"

"Because im supposed to be at a house not a sandwich shop"

"Well our house is built into the shop, up those stairs" i said pointing to the stairs to the left of me that lead to our living room/kitchen/dining room

"Oh ok....................." She said

_I should really learn her name_

"Oh hey whats your-" i said but got cut off my max

"This is my dad, Jerry Russo." Max said and the girl gave a half hearted smile in return

"Hello, whats your name?" dad asked

"Rikki." The girl said as alex walked up to us

"Yeah! so there is another girl!"

"What?" The girl- uhh Rikki said with a bit of an attitude (For all of u who watch H2o: like Rikki did in Fish Out OF Water when lewis asked if she had been choking recently)

"nevermind" i said

* * *

(About 20 minutes later after meeting Theresa)

Rikki was sitting on the couch with her bags

(In whispered tones)

"Hey justin why dont you show Rikki around the house?" Alex asked

"Why cant you?" Justin asked

"Because i dont want to and you have been drooling over her ever since you saw her about a half hour ago

(in a regular tone)

"Hey Rikki, why dont you follow me to your room and then ill show you around the house"

"Sure" Rikki said half heatedly

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

OK so I've put all of my stuff away and it only took me a half hour. _knock knock _

"Yes?"

"You ready for your tour" Justin asked as he walked in

"sure"

"ok well lets go." and with that we walked out of my room.

"on your left is the main stairs and on your right is my sister Alex's room, right across from you is your bathroom, im right next to the bathroom, my little brother Max is next to me, Across from max is my parents room and in between my parents and Alex is another bathroom. Here's the stairs that lead down stairs. (In the hall way leading in from the kitchen/living room)

Down here is a closet(which is the cover for the wizard lair), then theres the study room and then next to that is another bathroom. Which leads us back to the living room." Justin finished while i took special note in where all the bathrooms are just in case.

* * *

(Later that night at dinner) **Third person **

"So, Rikki.." Theresa Russo started

"Yeah?" Rikki asked putting down her fork, which she was using to eat the lasagna Theresa had made

"do you do participate in any sports or clubs or any other extra curricular activities?

"no."

"Oh ok then." Theresa said

Rikki just sat there and resumed eating awkwardly but thinking about one activity she enjoyed but couldn't tell them.

"Hey Rikki, whats that?" max asked standing up and pointing to her locket, accedently spilling his Lemon Aid all over her.

Rikki jumped up and ran out of the room and to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Everyone looked at eachother and were all thinking something along the same lines.

_There is something weird about that girl_


End file.
